


murder witness

by Schlattlantis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Ranboo witnesses a murder, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur stabs Jack Manifold and Ranboo is just there, implied human trafficking, just a random fic lol, murderer Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlattlantis/pseuds/Schlattlantis
Summary: "Do you know what people pay for your kind?" the man whispered into his ear softly but dangerously. Ranboo's heart was beating like crazy, he tried to meet Wilbur eyes but the older was keeping his head on it's place, fingers gently brushing the hard, black skin of his right cheek.-idk why but I had the urge to write about Wilbur and RanbooSo basically Wilbur kills Jack and Ranboo sees him, he lets him go tho but they meet again and Wilbur's just acting really weird and uh yeahThere's really not any other characters, this is just a short, random fic
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	murder witness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here, and just for the record, English is not my first language, I'm Finnish, so there might be some grammar mistakes etc etc but I'll try ;D
> 
> btw Wilbur is resurrected but L'Manberg isn't blown up, so Ranboo lives in his house in L'Manberg

The first time Ranboo met him was late at night.

He didn't mean to see anything. He just happened to walk in; he was just at the wrong place at the very wrong time.

-

Ranboo was having a bad headache. Waves of pain were striking through his head constantly, in the same, regular basis. Since he was a kid, he had always had headaches, but he didn't remember the last time they were this painful.

Ranboo turned in his bed, trying to find a position comfortable enough that he could try and ignore the pain, but all he did seemed to only make it worse. Keeping his eyes shut, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, taking a glass of milk and slowly sipping it. He signed.

Maybe fresh air could help, Ranboo thought and leaving the glass in the sink he walked to the door. He quickly grabbed a coat and walked out to the cool night air. The cold wind instantly his his face, and Ranboo inhaled it gladly. He had always loved the feeling of wind hitting his neck, even in the cold midwinter. It wasn't winter now, though.

He had only walked for a couple of minutes until he saw a figure. It was a man with dark hair, that was all he could recognize; it was too dark for him to know _who_ it was. The man was holding a knife, standing in the path with his head low.

Ranboo didn't even notice the other man in the shadows until the first one stormed to hit him. He was so fast that the other man couldn't do anything else than just step back in surprise before he shoved the knife in his throat.

Ranboo stumbled back in shock when the man slowly fell to the ground. The other was standing above him, staring down blankly. Or at least that's what Ranboo thought, he couldn't see the man's face, after all. Blood was streaming from his neck when the man removed the knife. The blade was covered in blood. Ranboo didn't move, he was too shocked for his body to understand that he should _run._ All he could do was gasp.

The man turned around when he heard the noice.

Ranboo had heard the rumours, of course he had. That Wilbur Soot had been resurrected and that he had escaped with bloodthirst and a goal to revenge. But what Ranboo had not expected to see was him to be standing only a few meters away from him with a knife in his hand, dark eyes staring straight to the boy who had just witnessed a murder.

Ranboo had frozen.

They stared at each other for a long time until Wilbur very slowly straightened his back. Ranboo's brain was screaming at him to run, but his body had frozen and somewhere in his mind he knew that running wouldn't do help anything; Wilbur would catch up to him in seconds.

The man slowly walked to him. Ranboo's eyes widened, he was glancing around, trying to find anything that could help him, mentally trying to prepare himself that he would die. He inhaled sharply as he focused his eyes to Wilbur who was now standing right in front of him. The expression on the older's face was unreadable but it almost looked calm.

Wilbur stared him dead in the eyes. Ranboo tried to helplessly stumble backwards when the man raised his hand, but to his surprise, Wilbur put it on his shoulder.

The older gently turned him around so that instead of facing him, the boy was now facing the empty wooden paths. He was breathing heavily to the thought of turning his back to the man, but he stood still. Wilbur took a step forward, gently pressing his body against the younger's.

"Listen, kid", the older softly whispered to his ear. "you walk back home, go back to sleep. Alright?"

Ranboo couldn't answer.

" _You didn't see anything_. Understood?"

Ranboo nodded his head quickly. Wilbur patted him on the shoulder and gave him a soft push towards the houses. Ranboo started walking blanckly like he was in trance. He walked home, took off his coat and layed back down. He didn't sleep that night. And it wasn't because of the headache.

The second time was no difference.

It was a couple weeks later. Jack had respawned but he didn't remember who killed him, but Ranboo hadn't told what he saw.

It's not like he always tried to be there. He just liked the cool night wind! And this time he had a reason; he was just taking some water from the community well.

And then Ranboo saw him.

Wilbur was standing in the dark, looking at some kind of compass, then to the sky, then back to the compass. The man didn't even notice Ranboo at first. When he finally turned to look around, he saw the boy staring at him. Their eyes locked but Ranboo fliched, slowly putting the bucket on the floor and raising his shaking hands next to his head.

"I-I can just, go, and- and forget? Right? Like l-last time-" Ranboo was stuttering and looking at Wilbur with horror in his eyes as the man put the item to his pocket and started walking towards him.

"How the fuck are you always here?" Wilbur said with a joking tone, but who knew what he was actually thinking. Ranboo shrugged his shoulders, still scared. He knew Wilbur shouldn't be here. He knew he should tell someone. He knew that this was betrayal; he was betraying his country for not telling anyone. And he had all his lives! He wouldn't even die if Wilbur would kill him!

Maybe he just didn't want to know what it felt like.

"P-please", he whined and closed his eyes, pressing his fists against his chests.

"Jesus.. I-", Wilbur said but quickly froze. Ranboo opened his eyes, confused on why the man had suddenly stopped.

"I.. Are you..", Wilbur began. He started walking again, now slower, softer. Ranboo stared at him, unable to move as Wilbur slowly raised his hand and brushed his fingers against Ranboo's cheek. His fingers were cold, the touch send shives down the younger's spine. The look in the man's eyes was a mix of impression, surprise and _hunger._ Ranboo flinched.

"W-what?" he asked with a shaky voice. Wilbur giggled. Ranboo tried to turn his head to the other direction, away from Wilbur's cold touch, but the man quickly cupped his hand around his chin, keeping his head still.

"You're a hybrid", Wilbur said with a casual voice, but his face was showing the extreme opposite. 

"Uh.. y-yeah, I am.." Ranboo said, his eyes glancing around in fear. He just now realized that Wilbur was stroking his right cheek, the cheek which reflected the remaining Enderman genes in his family. The cheek with pitch black skin and a green eye.

"hmh", Wilbur hummed and leaned in even closer. "Do you know what people pay for your kind?" the man whispered into his ear softly but dangerously. Ranboo's heart was beating like crazy, he tried to meet Wilbur eyes but the older was keeping his head on it's place, fingers gently brushing the hard, black skin of his right cheek.

"I- what do you mean?" Ranboo said. His throat was suddenly dry. Of course he knew. Well, he didn't know the actual amount, he felt sickened trying to find it out so he never did. But he did have an idea.

Wilbur chuckled. "Just saying, y'know. Some people would kill to get their hands on you."

Ranboo couldn't answer. He was just standing still, hoping from his whole heart that the worst wouldn't happen. His breath was constantly getting stuck in his throat.

"..please", he half whispered, half whined, not even realizing he had said it out loud. Wilbur quickly turned to stare at his eyes. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Mhm", Wilbur huffed. "I doubt that there's anyone here who would, though. Possibly Hbomb or Vikk. Not sure", the man said and slowly leaned back, letting his grab of Ranboo's chin go.

_**(a/n no hate towards those two, just had to put someone lol)** _

The boy exhaled the breath he was holding with relief. Wilbur smiled at him softly, wiping a tear from his cheek. Ranboo hadn't even realized he had started crying.

The older took a step backwards and checked the surroundings over his shoulder. He took a last glance towards the boy, eyes glimmering amusedly before he walked back to the shadows and finally disappeared from his vision.

Ranboo didn't even know how he felt.

Wilbur shouldn't come here. But..

No. He was dangerous, out of his mind. Ranboo didn't want to see the man again.

Right?


End file.
